Langit Tak Berbulan
by ojou-chan
Summary: Aku menoleh, memandang ke jendela, masih berharap kau muncul disana. Tapi yang ada hanya sepetak kegelapan.    "Bahkan malam ini pun langit tidak berbulan..."


MUGETSU

(Langit Tak Berbulan)

.

.

Summary : Aku menoleh, memandang ke jendela, masih berharap kau muncul disana. Tapi yang ada hanya sepetak kegelapan.

"Bahkan malam ini pun langit tidak berbulan..."

.

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo, My Immortal © Evanescene

Warnings : Spoiler Chap 424, Ichigo's POV, Typo, pendek, maunya bikin in chara tapi jadinya OOC juga, maafkan saya! don't like don't read

NB : Mugetsu adalah nama jurus akhir Getsuga Tenshou yang muncul di chap 420. Dalam manga versi bahasa indonesia Mugetsu diterjemahkan menjadi 'Langit Tak Berbulan'

* * *

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_I would give the very breath from my chest_

_To give u all the things my mind couldn't bear_

"Saya permisi sensei!" Ishida berdiri dari bangkunya dan langsung berlari menghambur ke luar, bahkan sebelum Ochi-sensei sempat memberinya ijin. Aku tau pasti apa yang membuat Ishida berlari seperti kesetanan. Hollow.

"Ck… Anak itu…" Geram Ochi-sensei yang kesal dengan kebiasaan baru Ishida ini. Seluruh murid di kelas mengiringi kepergian Ishida dengan tatapan heran. Dulu akulah yang mendapat tatapan itu.

Aku, dan seorang gadis bernama Rukia.

'Mudah-mudahan dia tidak berlebihan, supaya tidak didamprat soutaichou…' Pikirku. Menghibur diri. Bagde shinigami pengganti yang sedari tadi kugenggam, kuletakkan di atas meja dengan posisi terbalik. Bagde itu tidak ada artinya lagi sekarang. Ada perasaan yang menyesakkan setiap kali aku melihat benda itu. Lebih seperti perasaan kecewa, tidak berguna, dan sakit.

Meskipun mereka mengatakan aku adalah penyelamat atau apalah… Meskipun aku tersenyum dan sedikit merasa bangga di hadapannya, tapi setiap kali mengingat kalau saat ini aku tidak bisa lagi berbuat apa-apa untuknya, jujur saja itu terasa menusuk. Ingin rasanya kuotopsi dadaku supaya bisa mengeluarkan sebagian beban ke luar, namun aku tau itu tidak akan berhasil. Cuma dia yang bisa membuatku membagi beban dan segala rasa sakit.

Sayangnya, sejak Winter War berakhir, Rukia tidak pernah sekalipun datang ke Karakura lagi...

* * *

_And if u have to leave_

_I wish that u would just leave._

_Because ur presence still lingers here_

_And it wont leave me alone_

"Pernahkah kau memikirkan akan jadi apa nantinya, Ichigo?" Pertanyaan Keigo yang sangat megejutkan, sukses membuatku nyaris menyemburkan jus yang sedang kuminum.

"Maksudmu cita-cita? Karierku nantinya?" Aku memperjelas maksud pertnyaannya. Karena kalau dia menanyakan apa jadinya aku nanti tanpa kekuatan spiritual, aku mungkin tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk melemparnya dari atas atap sekolah tempat kami berdua menghabiskan waktu makan siang.

"Ya semacam itu. Memangnya apa lagi?" Sahutnya sambil tetap bergelantungan di pagar pengaman.

Terus terang aku tidak pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya, jadi kujawab asal saja. "Apa tidak terlalu cepat kalau merencanakan dari sekarang?"

"Akan ada konsultasi karier di akhir semester ini Ichigo! Kau harus mulai berpikir dari sekarang!"

"Yaah…" Jawabku malas-malasan.

"Kira-kira apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Rukia-chan sekarang ya?" Lagi-lagi pertanyaan Keigo membuatku terperanjat.

'Apa? Apa yang dilakukannya saat ini?' Pertanyaan seperti itu sudah memenuhi otakku setiap hari. Tapi tidak pernah kutemukan jawabannya. Rukia menghilang begitu saja dari kehidupan kami, juga dari hidupku. Dan aku tidak suka itu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Rukia dibawa-bawa dalam diskusi ini?" Tanyaku kesal seraya berpaling pada Keigo.

"Kareenaaaaaaaa..." Ujar Keigo lebay sambil berguling di lantai dengan gaya yang lebay juga, "Menurutmu tidakkah sewajarnya dia datang ke sini barang satu atau dua kali? Menurutmu tidakkah terlalu kejam pergi begitu saja dan tidak pernah kembali?"

'Tentu saja!' Jawab hati kecilku spontan, tapi mulutku berkata lain. "Tentu tidak! Dia bukanlah shinigami yang bertugas menjaga Karakura, wajar saja kalau dia tidak pernah ke sini." Jawabku, mungkin agak ketus karena aku terbawa emosi.

"Tidakkah kau kesepian?" Tanya Keigo dengan nada yang aneh.

"Tentu saja tidak..." Aku berbohong. Aku kesepian. Sangat, sangat kesepian. Dan lebih dari itu, aku benar-benar merindukannya…

* * *

_These wounds wont seem to heal_

_My pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"Aku pulang!" Sapaku sambil membuka sepatu. Rumahku terlihat sepi karena sore begini biasanya si jenggot itu sedang memeriksa pasien, Karin main bersama teman-temannya, dan Yuzu menyiapkan makan malam.

"Selamat datang Onii-chan!" Teriak Yuzu dari dapur. Tuh kan, dugaanku benar.

Aku segera naik ke atas, ke kamarku. Tubuhku terasa penat, tapi otakku lebih penat lagi. Selama ini tidak ada yang berani menyinggung Rukia di depanku, bahkan ayahku. Aku tau mereka pasti bermaksud menjaga perasaanku. Dan aku juga bersyukur mereka tidak pernah menanyakan tentang Rukia, karena aku benar-benar tidak tau bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan perasaanku.

Kuletakkan tas di atas meja. Untuk sesaat aku bimbang menatap lemariku yang kini tertutup sempurna. Aku masih belum terbiasa dengan kamarku yang lengang, tidak bising seperti saat Rukia masih di sini. Kemudian ku putuskan untuk membuka lemari sedikit, hanya agar tercipta celah seukuran kepalaku.

Kenapa aku tidak membuka pintu lemariku secara penuh?

Pertama, aku takut kecewa bila lemarinya kubuka lebar-lebar lalu tidak akan ada gadis mungil yang melompat ke luar dari dalamnya. Tidak akan ada yang mengomel kesal karena privasinya ku ganggu. Dan tidak akan ada yang menendang atau melempariku dengan boneka singa bulukan.

Kedua, aku takut aromanya akan habis terbawa angin, sehingga aku tidak punya lagi penghiburan atas rasa kesepian di hatiku. Mungkin terdengar lucu, tapi dengan menghirup aroma Rukia yang tertinggal dalam lemari, aku bisa merasakan sedikit kehangatan di dadaku. Mungkin efeknya mirip obat bius, yang juga menghilangkan rasa sakit, tapi berisiko kecanduan.

Aku memejamkan mata dan menghirup dalam-dalam. Membiarkan wangi lavender dan udara beku memenuhi paru-paru, sebelum aku menutup lemari dengan perlahan.

Rasa sesakku sedikit berkurang. Sampai 17 bulan aku kehilangannya, belum sedikit pun aku melupakan sesuatu tentang Rukia. Sepertinya rasa dan kenangan itu terlalu dalam.

_When u cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When u scream I'd fight away all of ur fears_

_And I've held ur hand through all these years_

_But u still have, all of me_

Matahari telah terbenam. Jingga menyelimuti kamarku. Aku merebahkan diri di tas tempat tidur, dengan menjadikan kedua lenganku sebagai bantal. Pikiranku melayang lagi pada gadis manis yang suka melompat dari jendela kamarku…

Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, saat pertama kali berbagi rahasia dengannya… Rukia membuatku berpikir dengan cara yang berbeda.

Masih terbayang saat dia dibawa ke Soul Society untuk dieksekusi, bagaimana putus asanya aku saat itu. Demi Rukia-lah aku berusaha menjadi kuat. Dan Rukia pula yang berhasil menghentikan hujan di hatiku.

Ketika aku menyimpan ketakukan dan terpuruk karena kegagalan, tidak ada yang bisa membuatku berdiri tegak selain Rukia.

Saat Rukia kehilangan ingatannya, aku benar-benar takut dia akan melupakanku.

Bila Rukia berada dalam bahaya, aku ingin jadi orang yang selalu bisa melindunginya.

Jika Rukia terluka, aku ingin bisa meringankan rasa sakitnya.

Aku ingin melihatnya selalu tersenyum...

_U used to captivate me_

_By ur resonating light_

_But now im bound by the life u left behind_

_Ur face, it haunts my once pleasant dream_

_Ur voice it chased away all of the sanity in me_

Harus kuakui, midget itu telah merubah hidupku. Dia seperti cahaya di ujung lorong gelap. Pemandu jalanku.

Tanpanya, aku hilang arah. Aku memang terus melangkah, tanpa tau aku telah salah jalan atau masih berputar di jalur yang sama. Haha, lihat betapa menyedihkan diriku sekarang!

Aku bahkan masih bisa melihatnya tersenyum di ambang jendela, merasakan pukulannya, bahkan mendengar suaranya. Mungkin aku memang sudah gila?

_I'd love to walk away_

_N pull myself out of the rain_

_But I cant leave without u_

_I'd love to leave without the constant fear n endless doubt_

_But I can't live without u_

Hey Rukia, tau kah kau perpisahan ini membuat hujan itu turun lagi?

Ingin rasanya aku meninggalkan kehidupanku yang seperti ini, bahkan mati pun aku rela... Tapi aku tidak yakin aku bisa meninggalkan semua kenangan bersamamu. Kau terlalu berharga untuk dilupakan begitu saja.

Aku mungkin tersiksa dengan segala bentuk kekecewaan, kesedihan, dan rasa sakit. Aku mungkin terbebani dengan rasa takut tidak bisa bertemu denganmu atau pun keraguan dalam memilih jalan tanpa kau di sisiku...

Tapi aku memang benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpamu.

"Onii-chan! Makan malam sudah siap!" Teriakan Yuzu membawaku kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Yaa... Sebentar lagi aku turun." Balasku berteriak seraya bangun dari tidur dan duduk di tepian tempat tidur. Aku menoleh, memandang ke jendela, masih berharap kau muncul disana. Tapi yang ada hanya sepetak kegelapan.

"Bahkan malam ini pun langit tidak berbulan..."

* * *

END

* * *

Gaje? Gomen!

Pendek? Maafkan saya!

OOC? I'm verry sorry!

Fic ini sebagai bentuk curahan kekesalan *ditimpuk Tite Kubo* gara2 Ruki-nee ga nongol2 di manga nya.. TT^TT

Juga karena saya kangen sama pairing ini..

Last but not least, mind to RnR...? *puppy eyes-yang ngeliat langsung rabun senja*


End file.
